The Horse Becomes King
by Gazza727
Summary: After Byakuya's powerful Shukei Hakuteiken, Ichigo is the one fallen. Defeated, Ichigo is forced to get help from his enemy. Shiro is Hollow Ichigo for those unaware of fan names
1. Taking Over

**Shirosaki vs Byakuya - The Horse Becomes King**

**Chapter One**

The light dissolved, revealing the figures of Ichigo and Byakuya standing opposite each other, neither turning back to see who's attack hit. Byakuya did not need to look back, he was certain his Shukei was a success. As he put his zanpakutou back in its sheath, Ichigo fell to the ground.  
"You were a fool to challenge me Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said, walking away as his scarf blew in the gentle breeze.  
Ichigo lied there, defeated and thought about Rukia, how he failed her. As he was sure he was about to die, he heard a sinister laugh erupt from deep within him. It was him.

"Go away, I told you I don't need you!" Ichigo felt a sharp pain and suddenly, he was in his inner world. He still heard the loud psychotic laugh of his white counterpart. He turned around to noticed his Hollow standing right behind him.  
"Well, looks like you need a hand." Shirosaki laughed.  
"I don't need your help, I can defeat him!" Ichigo replied. Shiro laughed at Ichigo's stupidity.  
"You were doing well when I took over. Now let me finished the job." Outside of Ichigo's soul, Byakuya continued to walk away slowly. Ichigo felt Shiro taking over, his eyes turned that sinful black and yellow and he noticed his right hand beginning to turn white, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"BYAKUYA! We're not done here!" Ichigo bellowed out in a mixture of his and Shiro's voice. Byakuya sighed and pointed at Ichigo. "Six-Bars of Light" he said softly. A yellow light bursted from his fingertip and formed Six Bars around Ichigo so he couldn't move. This made Ichigo mad, which gave Shiro the opportunity to take full control.

"If you insist on fighting me, I will gladly show you Shukei again, but be warned, this time you will-" Byakuya's sentence was cut off by Shiro's haunting yells as he broke out of the Hado.

Byakuya stood there shocked, but he would not show it. Shiro continued to take over Ichigo, his right arm and the right side of his face have turned white.

"What are you?" Byakuya asked, showing only a little emotion of surprise. Shiro grinned evilly before erupting with laugher that filled the dome of Senkei from sword to sword, it was loud enough to make Byakuya cringe.

"So, your Byakuya Kuchiki eh?" Shiro chuckled. Byakuya grabbed the handle of Senbonzakura and pulled it out swiftly to defend himself against this beast.

Ichigo was almost fully taken over by his sinister side, he was nearly completely white. While Ichigo fought for control, Shiro lunged at Byakuya swinging Zangetsu and bringing it down heavily on Byakuya's Senbonzakura. Byakuya struggled to meet Shiro's force and flash stepped behind him. "Ha! What a useless move" bellowed Shiro as he rapidly turned around and swung Zangetsu a couple of times as Byakuya countered. Byakuya was getting tired and wished to end this quickly so he could go back to his manor and prepare his meal.

Byakuya stepped back and held his sword facing the ground.

"Bankai" Byakuya said as he dropped his sword so it went through the ground. Shiro watched in amusement as dozens of swords arose from the ground.

"This makes it interesting" Shiro said dashing towards Byakuya, but Byakuya reacted too fast for Shiro to comprehend.

"Turn to dust and disappear, Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Shiro was lifted up and trapped in a ball of Byakuya's deadly flower petals. This was no problem for Shiro. He lifted up Zangetsu and yelled in a loud voice "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black ray of light bursted through the sphere of flower petals and the rest of the sphere scattered to form Senbonzakura in Byakuya's hand. Byakuya stood there shocked as he looked over to Shiro's smirking face and then to his zanpakutou.

"Your weak flower petals can't defeat me" Shiro roared in accomplishment as he fully took over Ichigo's body. There was no trace of him anywhere. His soul reaper uniform had turned white, his eyes were black and his bright orange hair turned white.

_"Looks like its backwards now king... Your on the inside and I'm on the out. I'll enjoy being king for a while..."_

* * *

_ "Horse..." _Ichigo was in his inner world, without anybody, not even Zangetsu. Trapped in his enemies soul.

* * *

_**Gasp! To Be Continued....**_

_**hoped you liked it ( :3 )**_

_**sorry if there is any spelling mistakes ( :S )**_

_**chapter two coming soon! ( :D )**_


	2. The New King Hichigo Shirosaki

**The Horse Becomes King**

**Chapter Two**

Shiro stood there triumphant, he has successfully taken over Ichigo's body. No more shall he live inside his weak soul. Byakuya was shocked and confused at the sudden change, but Shiro did not scare him, to him he was just another Ichigo.

"I don't care about your little feud, show me what a hollow side can do" he told Shiro holding Senbonzakura in the bankai position.

"I told you, your bankai will not work against me, it is too weak" Shiro laughed.

Byakuya grinned. He raised one hand into the air and moved it to form a pink circle in the air infront of him.

"Attack at once, Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" At that moment, all the swords of the Senkei dome reacted and fired straight towards Shiro.

"It doesn't matter what you are, no one survives this move" Shiro laughed as he grabbed his white Tensa Zangetsu by the chain and swung it around on his index finger. It span so fast it deflected the swords, almost like a shield. Once a sword hit the shield, it repelled off and scattered.

All the swords of the Senkei dome were gone, leaving only Byakuya and Shiro standing on the hill. Orihime and the rest of the group looked eagerly over to them to see if Ichigo was alright, but they were shocked to find a white Ichigo standing there.

"What the hell is that?" asked Uryu pushing his glasses to the top of his nose in a nerdy fashion. Orihime covered her mouth in shock.

"It looks like Ichigo, but he's all white." Orihime replied.

Shiro looked over to them and grinned evilly, which startled Orihime so she fell back into Uryu's arms. "Thats... not Ichigo" Orihime stated stuttering in fear.

"Pay attention!" Byakuya yelled as he darted towards Shiro swinging Senbonzakura vertically, hoping to cut Shiro across the chest. Shiro anticipated this attack, so he stepped back only one step to avoid the attack and hit Byakuya with the base of the handle of Tensa Zangetsu, so he flew back and hit the ground.

Byakuya struggled to get up, falling back down to the ground after attempting to push himself up. He was still wounded from the battle with Ichigo and didn't want to get injured further. Shiro laughed and stood infront of Byakuya, looking down at him.

"Is this all you got? Oh well, I guess I have to find someone else to fight." Shiro walked away still laughing and looked over to Orihime who was still frightened of Shiro. Looking at her scared face made him laugh more.

"What a bunch of weaklings, it wouldn't be fun to kill them. I need to enjoy being king, fight someone strong who will supply some entertainment."

Byakuya laid there, thinking about his wife Hisana, how he thought he might see her again soon. He also thought of Rukia, how he rejected her and he felt bad for doing that. Thinking about his loved ones gave him the power to stand up again.

"I will defeat you Hollow!" he yelled as Shiro sighed and turned around.

"Just leave me alone, I have no interest in killing small fry" Shiro said with his hands in his pockets.

Shiro's eyes widened as he saw a bright white light illuminate behind Byakuya, to form white wings and a halo behind him. Battered and bleeding, Byakuya held a white Senbonzakura to his face.

"Shukei, Hakuteiken." Byakuya said holding his sword out to point to Shiro. He was so fast Shiro had no time to hold up Tensa Zangetsu to defend himself. Byakuya sped past Shiro, at first he did not feel any pain, but once Byakuya stood behind him and his wings dissolved, Shiro's right shoulder erupted, spurting blood out onto the ground. He fell to his knees as the blood continued to pour out. This made Shiro madder. He yelled out so loud that it sent a shock wave all through the Soul Society. He started to emit a black aura around him as he stood up to face Byakuya. His wound healed and he started to grow a mask over his face.

The mask had red lines on it and giant horns. The rest of Shiro's body was being covered by white hard material, similar to a hollow's mask. As the aura disolved, Shiro emerged as a complete hollow, his mask on and the rest of his body reverted to Hollow form. Byakuya was shocked at this creature.

"Could this be a Vasto Lorde?" He thought to himself as Shiro continued to yell in power.

"The battle's end seems to be harder to get to now." Byakuya thought to himself. "If he just has more forms up his sleeve, I surly will not be here to see the end."

Inside Shiro's inner world, an irritated Ichigo scurried around to find a way out.

"Zangetsu!" He called out many times. He continued to look around franticly and finally noticed something nearby on another blue building. It was Zangetsu, he was hurt and lying down on the ground. Ichigo ran to his side and turned him over so he was facing up.

"Zangetsu, whats wrong!" he asked. Zangetsu open his eyes to see Ichigo's worried face over him.

"Its that Hollow of yours Ichigo, he was a part of me as much as he was you. Since he is on the outside now, I fear that I have lost half of my strength. Byakuya needs to win this fight, because if he doesn't, you will be trapped in his soul..."

_"Forever..."_


	3. The Power of Vasto Lorde

**The Horse Becomes King**

**Chapter Three**

Byakuya rose from his bent position to face the new form of Shiro, Vasto Lorde. He had never seen a more powerful hollow in his lifetime, even the stories that his grandfather told him did not stack up to this. Shirosaki laughed loudly as he swung Tensa Zangetsu so hard that particles of dust from the ground swiftly arose and fell violently. Byakuya rose Senbonzakura to defend himself, but Shiro moved too fast. In an instant he was behind Byakuya and with one strong swing, Shiro brought Tensa Zangetsu down on Byakuya's back.

Byakuya dropped to the ground as Shiro watched him, holding his sword which was dripping of Byakuya's blood. Ichigo's group stood there shocked at what creature has taken over their friend. Inoue's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Fight back Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled. Her pleads made Shiro's attention shift and he began to slowly walk over to her, grinning and pointing Tensa Zangetsu at her. Inoue stepped back and gasped, which made Ishida step infront of her and hold out his arms.

"Go away!" He said in a tone which made it seem like he was talking to a bear. Shiro laughed and grabbed Ishida by the throat and held him up so he was no longer on the ground.

"Get out of my way, I'm doing Ichigo a favor by shutting her up!" He yelled as he vertically sliced Ishida across the chest, which made Inoue scream loudly in terror. Shiro let Ishida drop to the ground as he continued to slowly walk towards Inoue.

Inoue was stepping away from him at the same pase he was walking towards her.

"Soon you'll run out of mountain woman. Just face it, I am no longer a part of Ichigo, he is a part of me!" he yelled darting towards her. Inoue yelped and held out her arms. She said her incantation which made her shield appear before her. This was no challenge to Shiro, he reached through the shield, shattering it and grabbing her by the throat.

"Stop!" yelled someone behind him.

Shiro turned around to notice a tall man with brown hair and glasses and a man with squinty eyes and white hair standing behind him. Shiro dropped Inoue and focused on him new enemy.

"Well well, you look stronger than your collogue." he said pointing at Byakuya lying on the ground. The man with glasses grinned as he looked at Shiro closely.

"Your a fascinating creature. Would you be a Vasto Lorde?" he asked. Shiro did not respond, he just continued to glare at him.

"Gin, please restrain him." The glasses man to the other man.

"If you wish Captain Aizen." Gin replied removing his sword from his sheath. Shiro laughed and used his sonido to get behind Gin, but Gin suspected his attack and moved forward, causing Shiro to only inflict a small cut. Shiro got irrotated at this move so he used sonido to get into the air and with a mighty swing of Tensa Zangetsu he yelled "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" a giant ray of black light erupted from his sword, which Gin was unprepared for and enveloped him. After the dust subsided, the figure of Gin stood there battered and broken with his uniform torn and ripped.

Gin stumbled over to Aizen's side.

"My apologises Lord Aizen, this Vasto Lorde over powered me" he told him panting. Aizen smiled. "After his second attack, you last far longer than I thought you would have." Aizen replied walking towards Shiro.

"Its extremely rare to see a Vasto Lorde in the Soul Society, what are you doing here?" Aizen asked him with an evil grin on his face.

Shiro glared back at him.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Shiro yelled lunging towards Aizen. Aizen chuckled to himself and removed his sword from its sheath. As Shiro continued to speed towards him, he held his zanpakutou infront of him, facing down, much like the way Byakuya would hold his. Still grinning, he released his sword.

_"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu..."_


	4. Hall of Mirrors

**The Horse Becomes King**

**Chapter Four**

Shirosaki's vision was blurred as he stared directly at Sousuke Aizen's zanpakutou. He stood still and looked around, there were mirrors, even when he swung Tensa Zangetsu at them, they did not break. He looked in the mirror, but only saw Aizen smiling back at him. Shiro got frustrated and gripped his sword tight.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled violently swinging Tensa Zangetsu at one of the mirrors. The image of Aizen became distorted and shattered.

"Confused?" Shiro heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around, but he could only see the countless number of mirrors reflecting Aizen's image.

"Kyouka Suigetsu will do that, I control what you see now Hollow" Aizen's voice became louder. With a swift slice from behind, Shiro's back began to bleed. He turned around to notice the real Aizen standing behind him smiling.

Shiro became more enraged everytime he saw that smiling face.

"Stop smiling at me!" Shiro screamed as he quickly recuperated from his wound and stabbed Aizen in the chest. As Shiro smiled back at the bleeding Aizen, the form shattered infront of him. Shiro's expression turned to shock as Aizen landed another blow on Shiro's unsuspecting back.

"You coward!" Shiro yelled out as he stubbled around to stand. "Attacking me when my back is turned means you are frightened of me" Shiro chuckled.

Aizen glared at him and lunged towards him. Looking at his palm, Shirosaki charged up a powerful red beam. Aizen gasped and stopped in place. Shiro pointed is fingers at one of the mirrors and fired a Cero, he moved along shattering all of Aizen's reflections so he could only see himself in the mirror.

"That a very powerful Cero you have there." Aizen complimented Shiro. Aizen once again lunged at Shiro firing strong attacks from his kantana which Shiro countered flawlessly. With one violent swing of Tensa Zangetsu, Aizen was sent flying backwards and shattered through one of his mirrors.

Aizen stood up, panting and gasping for the strength to hold his position.

"Very impressive Hollow, but I'm afraid even I can't control your power" Aizen said standing upright and looking at his kantana and seeing his battered reflection. "I must destroy you by sending you back into your inner world." Aizen thrusted his sword into the air. At that moment all of the mirrors showed a reflection of Aizen, all doing the same thing. The real Aizen pointed his kantana at Shiro and all the reflections leapt off the mirrors and lunged at Shiro, ready to slice.

Shiro acted quickly, he grabbed Tensa Zangetsu by the chain and spun it around on his index finger. Once he was satisfied with the momentum of the spinning, he sliced a few Aizen clones so they shattered. Shiro was aware that there were probably some clones behind him, so he charged up his powerful red Cero and fired it behind him, shattering the remaining clones. There were no more clones and Shiro was taken over by a feeling of accomplishment.

Using that technique took a toll on Aizen, Shiro noticed him panting and using his kantana to hold himself up.

"Shit, I don't have time for this." Aizen exclaimed. "I'm sure Unohana-taichu will inform the Soul Society of my deeds any moment."

"You cocky ass hole" Shiro yelled at him, moving closer to Aizen's exhausted body.

"I hope you remember the name of the man who killed you, Hichigo Shiros-"

Shiro's sentence was cut off by a feeling of pain from the right side of his chest. He looked down, a sword, covered in his own blood stuck out from his chest. Shiro opened his mouth in shock and turned around to notice Byakuya, bloody and torn giving him a blank stare.

"You bastard" Shiro managed to say coughing out blood.

"I told you-" Byakuya begun as he pulled Senbonzakura out of Shiro. "I would be the victor of this battle."

Shiro felt his vision begin to go blurry and black. He couldn't feel much and the things he could feel were cold. He fell to his knees and felt the ground shatter beneath him. He was falling, in darkness. Once the darkness had faded away, Shiro looked around, he was in his inner world, orange buildings with an orange sky and black clouds.

"Hey there, Hichigo Shirosaki." Shiro's eyes widened as he turned around to notice his enemy, Ichigo standing beside Zangetsu.

"Yo Horse, whats it like serving under me?" Shiro asked with a cocky tune. Ichigo smiled.

"I won't be the horse for long, because I will rip the crown of your head and throw you off your throne!" Ichigo yelled as Zangetsu evaporated into particles that formed Ichigo's Zangetsu in his hand. Shiro laughed loudly as he rose his white Tensa Zangetsu.

"Bring it on" Shiro said grinning.


	5. Regain Control

**The Horse Becomes King**

**Chapter Five**

Shiro chuckled as Ichigo continued to stand there, waiting for Shiro to attack and devising a defence strategy. Shiro put Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Come on then, I'm going to die of old age." Shiro said sighing. Ichigo let out a small grin as he leapt from his position, swinging Zangetsu at Shiro's head, but something blocked it's path, it was Shiro's bare hand.

"How useless." Shiro said quietly as he threw Ichigo to the side. "No wonder it was so easy to take you over!"

Ichigo coughed and got up, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Shiro laughed and used his sonido to get in front of Ichigo. Ichigo antisipated his attack and swiftly blocked it with Zangetsu.

"Getsuga.." Shiro began. Ichigo gasped and attempted to move, but Shiro was too fast. "Tenshou!" The black reiatsu engulfed Ichigo and Shiro laughed as he heard Ichigo's cries of pain. Once the dust cleared, Ichigo stood there with a large bleeding cut across his face.

"Your pathetic!" Shiro yelled. "I don't know how you survived that long against Byakuya without my help!"

Ichigo continued to pant and glare at Shiro.

"You think your better than me?" Ichigo asked in between pants. Shiro laughed

"I KNOW I'm better than you!" Shiro flashed behind him, but to his surprise, Ichigo countered his attack in time. Shiro was sent flying back and landed on his feet leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Ichigo smiled and pointed his sword in his Bankai position.

"I will defeat you and regain control! BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled as black reiatsu surrounded him. Shiro rose from his bent position to Ichigo in Bankai form, his black and red cloak dancing in the wind and the chain on the end of the sword making a jingle.

Shiro thought for a second, if he were to totally destroy Ichigo, he would be in control for all eternity and fight everyone in the Soul Society! Shiro put his white hand in front of his for head. The white material from a hollow's mask began to surround Shiro. He grinned widely at Ichigo as the material enveloped him, until exploding to reveal Shirosaki in Vasto Lorde form, the horns still stained with Byakuya's and Aizen's blood. Ichigo gasped in astonishment.

"Is this what you looked like when you were a hollow?" Ichigo asked him. Shiro stood silent and disappeared out of Ichigo's vision.

"Not again!" Ichigo yelled as he turned around and swung Tensa Zangetsu, but nothing was there. He could see Shiro anywhere, but he could hear his breathing. He looked up to find Shiro had already unleashed his Getsuga Tenshou, but Ichigo had no time to dodge. The blast caused a huge chunk of the orange building to break off and plummet below.

Shiro reappeared in front of Ichigo.

"Just give up!" Shiro yelled as the dust cleared and Ichigo go up. "There is no point in fighting the King!" At that moment, Ichigo disappeared from Shiro's sight, using Shunpo. Before Shiro could block Ichigo's incoming attack, Ichigo sliced vertically, breaking Shiro's horns so that they flew off and embedded themselves in the building. Blood spurted out of Shiro's chest, causing his claws to shatter to reveal a human colored hand with a black sleeve.

"AH!" Shiro yelled in shock as he jumped back and looked at his hands. "Thats as far as you will get trying to take over me." Shiro told Ichigo as he picked up his white Tensa Zangetsu off the ground. Ichigo laughed back at him.

"Sorry, hollow." he begun.

Ichigo disappeared once again, but swiftly appeared in front of Shiro.

"Every king has to resign eventually." Ichigo pierced through Shiro's hollow shell, causing the rest of his body to shatter off and dissolve to leave only Shirosaki, bloody and impailed on Ichigo's sword. Shiro chucked drearily.

"Great job king, I bow back down to you once again." Shiro said attempting to pick up his sword again, but Ichigo kicked it out of his reach.

As Shiro cringed from the pain, he began turning like Ichigo.

"But don't think this is over!" Shiro managed to yell. "You still haven't reached your full potential. Having me could be a great advantage for you in the future." Ichigo continued to stare into Shiro's yellow eyes.

"What do you mean "full potential"?" Ichigo asked. Shiro laughed at him.

"See you later king." Shiro said before bursting into pieces of black reiatsu and becoming part of Zangetsu who was standing on his pole behind Ichigo.

"Well done Ichigo, the hollow contained for now" Ichigo stood there staring at his sword which was still covered with Shirosaki's blood.

"Will he ever return?" Ichigo asked. Zangetsu jumped off his pole and walked towards Ichigo. "It's hard to tell right now, but right now you have to save Rukia!"

**And thats it! =D I hope you enjoyed "The Horse Becomes King"**

**Of course, after Zangetsu said that the story continues with Renji being on the hill with Rukia and so on... the stuff that happened ages ago.**

**I will continue writing stories about Shiro, but I just have to figure a place where he can squeeze in ;)**


End file.
